mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstalkers
Darkstalkers is a series of three 2D fighting video games created by Capcom. There have been OVAs, cartoons, mangas, comics which are non-canon. Many characters have appeared in crossovers such as Marvel vs Capcom and Cross Edge. Information about Makai The Birth of Makai It is written in the "Makai Souseiki/Genesis of Makai" that Makai is the body of god itself. The "first lifeform" appeared through emptiness and it is the one who created Makai. It is written that all creatures and lifeforms of Makai are it's descendants. It is also written that the reign of the nobles began 2,000,000 years ago. The ancestor of the Aensland family, The demon king Zeruru Aensland, is written to be the first emperor in these writings. All writings previous to this have been lost and no spells exist to seek the truth. There is a very high possibility that someone may have re-written history, but the truth is hidden within darkness. Makai The main land within Makai is called "Matairiku/The demon land". The earth is the color of blood, a never ending pitch black deep fault, forests move with eerie movements, cave's that are filled with poisonous miasma, poisonous marshes that would melt even the bones, and residents of darkness. The area is several hundred times the area of all the continents of Earth. Including the sea which surrounds the land, it is impossible to determine the exact size of Makai. Not even the Emperor of Makai cannot know every corner of Makai. And beyond the oceans that surround the land is a highly compressed atmospheric wall making it impossible to set foot beyond the limits. According to ancient writings, a crack in a dimension exists there which leads to another world. But no one has been able to prove this. In the center of Matairiku lies the Devil Mountains, which are 8,000km above the sea level. And within these mountains lies a waterfall called "Heaven to Hell" which reaches the depths of 3,000km. It would drag anyone who approaches it into it's depth of darkness. The sea which lies to the east of Matairiku is called, "Daimakai/Great Sea of Evil". And the sea which lies to the west of Matairiku is called, "Daimasou/Great Ocean of Evil". The Daimakai is filled with flames at a temperature of 10,000 degrees Celsius. The Daimasou is filled with ice at absolute zero. At the point where these sea meet lies a crack that is 200km wide. It is filled with constant storms and lightning. Several hundred trillion Makai creatures live in this world and each of them build up their own society and territories. A human would not even last a day in the harsh world of Makai. The Gate The Gate, a distortion in space which connects the human world and Makai. This gate lies far above the volcano, Gilala Gila at the center of Makai. A black void, which twists any and every light and gravity. This black void opens and closes periodically in a two weeks cycle. When this void opens at its widest, the human world and Makai are physically connected and bound for only a few seconds. A tunnel, which connects the two worlds, is created. This gate was first discovered roughly 2,000 years ago. The unusual change came without any warning. The fire blizzard, that Gilala Gila shoots out, had suddenly stopped. This flame had existed since the creation of Makai and burned anyone who came near the volcano. The current master of the Lepe clan(the Lord of the area around Gilala Gila), sent a servant to investigate the cause. When he heard that there had been some sort of trouble at the top of the volcano, he went there himself to investigate. Shortly after, he was swallowed by the stream. The news that the master of noble family had been swallowed by the gate spread across Makai quickly. It created a new fear within Makai. Anyone who dared to go near the gate would be thrown into the an unknown dimension. The gate was feared as a bringer of death, and was also feared as death itself. It was decided by the political powers in Makai that the gate would be sealed. But the truth was, the nobles wanted to keep the gate and it's uses in secret. After the gate had been sealed, the gate had stayed quite and had been forgotten. But the Makai nobles had kept researching the gate. They eventually found out that the gate was a contact point between Makai and another dimension called the human world. It was also confirmed that in the human world lied Maryoku, the source of life. And this Maryoku existed as evil souls within the human world. They found out that the power that existed in the human world rivaled that of the three high nobles of Makai. Many observed each others movements towards the gate, which eventually led Makai into the age of a cold war. The tension that was caused by the cold war exploded when Galnan, one of the high nobles, died. Class System Class S They have the ability to rule Makai. The three high noble's of Makai are: - Belial Aensland - Galnan Voshtal - Jedah Dohma Belial is classified as a S+ class and his far stronger than the other two. Morrigan Aensland was also born as an S class darkstalker Class A These are mainly the masters of the noble families of Makai. They are called the 7 nobles of Makai and are always observing the movements of the three high nobles. Lepe family: Present master: Persimmon de Lepe (male). The Lord of the land that surrounds the volcano Gilala Gila. He is one of the oldest families next to the Aensland family. Maximoff family: Present master: Demitri Maximoff (male). A young ambitious noble who challenged Belial Aensland. He lost the battle and was banished to the human world. He revived himself after 100 years. Hartland family: Present master: Gregorio Hartland (male). He is the most handsome noble of Makai. He is served by women and leads a life of joy and pleasure. Mejina is his female officer and an absolute servant. Kreutz family: Present master: Xell Kreutz (male). He is a violent master who's family is opposed to the Hartland family. His appearance is the least human looking (A dragon with wings) Drey family: Present master: Taurus Drey (male?). A collector in Makai, he has various items in collection. Hannya and Kien were formerly in his possession. Gilman family: Present master: Sierra do Gilam (female) A philosopher of Makai, she wrote many books like, "The beginning of darkness", "Me and Makai", etc. She speaks 78 languages and is able to use 1,400 spells. Funechika family: Present master: Ed Funechika (male). The current master of a group of martial artists. He is the holder of the 666th level in Makenpo. They hold so much respect for the mind that he lacks actual battle skills. Emperor Ozom is ranked as a A+ class as well. Class B+ They have special abilities and are stronger than the average citizen of Makai. They are the warriors of Makai. These people would be called the Darkstalkers. There are roughly 10,000 Makai warriors. Most of the characters in the game are of this class Class B Compared to the B+ class, they lack special abilities and powers. Most of the residents of Makai are of this class. Roughly 6 million citizens of this class live in Makai. Class C The slave class of Makai. They are the livestock and servants for the higher classes. Without them, the economy of Makai wouldn't hold. Humans who wander into Makai by accident are classified in this class. There are roughly 120 million. Class D The inferior beasts of Makai. This class points to all creatures in Makai who physically do not look anything human. Although inferior, some beasts can understand language and can form their own society. There are also beasts who are stronger than those of a B Class. There have been roughly 2,000 beasts who are of B+ class confirmed. Hannya and Kien are also of the B+ class. The total number of beasts in Makai is said to be higher than 30 billion. Standing in the Arena: Darkstalkers is a game verse so it greatly lacks feats. However, Darkstalkers is very powerful verse and is easily above the likes of Dragon Ball. Characters like Pyron and Jedah have very impressive feats but most of the cast only have hype and Powerscaling for them. Character Profiles - Demitri Maximoff - Jedah Dohma - Morrigan Aensland - Pyron Category:Verse